Three different multiple, oral dose regimens of GPA-748 will safely increase GH IGF-1, and IGF-BP-3 levels in growth hormone deficient adults. The oral growth hormone releasing peptide, GPA-748, was administered to growth hormone deficient adult men and women in a double blind placebo controlled multicenter study to assess the growth hormone stimulating action of this peptide. Patients had a previous history of pituitary disease. This is a multicenter study, the blind has not yet been broken and the results are not yet available for analysis. This study has been completed.